


Falling out of love

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to find out what he's feeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling out of love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not feeling so good atm.

Arthur looked at the photo on the wall of his living room and sighed. He looked so happy on this, beaming as he stood with his arm around Merlin. The photo had been taken at an event three and a half years ago. It seemed like an eternity. He had been so in love and thought it would last forever. 

He had known that this would be a long-distance relationship with Merlin’s job that needed to be done wherever they needed him and himself being stuck where he was. Arthur had thought they could do it. 

Lately, the calls, texts and skype-sessions had gotten less and less and no matter how much he tried to convince himself that this was due to different time zones and odd work hours, Arthur knew it wasn’t true. 

Things were great when they finally managed to be in the same place at the same time, but usually that was only a weekend or a week maximum. Of course things were great then because they both left the hassle and sorrows of every day behind to make their time perfect. As soon as Merlin left again, Arthur felt more alone than ever. 

He envied his friends who had a partner to go home to at night, who listened to their issues and who tried to solve things that life threw at them together. Arthur didn’t even know how that felt, he had to deal with everything on his own. 

Taking his eyes off their photo, Arthur slumped down and looked at a spot between his feet. It had been love at first sight. Even though there was so much more to Merlin than just his good looks, sight seemed to be the main issue at the moment. It had been months since he last saw Merlin. Merlin was just a person in his mind, he didn’t even know what Merlin thought anymore. 

He looked up again and wondered who the happily smiling people in the photo even were. And he felt himself falling out of love a little bit more.


End file.
